Black Bird
by Duath
Summary: Harry Potter has died, but suddenly Snape's son shows up with a misty backround and even foggier future. Who is this boy and WHAT is he?
1. Strange Happenings

Disclaimer : I'll only say this once, _I do not own Harry Potter or any other copyrighted material._ Is that plain enough? I will not be posting disclaimers in future chapters.

* * *

_**Chapter 1, Strange Happenings**_

_Location: #4 Privet Drive, Sunday, July 7 1996, night_

From an outsiders view, number four Privet Drive is one of the most ordinary houses you could come across. In reality it is one of the strangest in the neighborhood. The reason for this is the youngest occupant. Harry Potter had been living at number four since he was a year old, when his parents died. Most of Privet Drive was under the impression the Potter boy was a juvenile delinquent who went to a boarding school specifically for such boys.

They couldn't have been more wrong. Harry Potter was anything but a delinquent. He was a bright teenager, quiet, and usually polite. He had unruly black hair, pale skin, and clear emerald eyes. He was shorter then most teens his age. What drew the most attention was the curiously shaped scar that marked his forehead, right above his left eyebrow. A lightning bolt shaped scar.

Harry now sat at the window of his room, starring blankly at the stars thinking about that interesting scar and his life in general. You see Harry Potter was no ordinary boy. No, Harry was a wizard. The-Boy-Who-Lived to be precise. He attended Hogwarts, a wizarding school somewhere in Scotland. There he spent most of his year and learned various form of magic, some useful and others not so useful.

Harry cursed the muggle street lights. It made it so much harder to see the stars. After a few minutes of searching he found the constellation he had been seeking. Canis Major, and there at the base of it's neck was Sirius. Harry smiled weakly. Ever since arriving back at Privet Drive, when it was late enough he would open the window, remove the screen and search until he found the dog star. It didn't take the pain away but it gave him something to focus on. Something other then the prophecy.

Looking down at the the fence separating the Dursley's lawn from the neighbor's Harry could see the shadowy form of his watcher. He didn't know the man's name but mentally called him The Sixth. Within the first week back, Harry had started keeping watch on his watchers. He found he could soon find and tell the difference between the different guards. He had counted twelve. They didn't seem so intent on concealing themselves from him ever since he made it clear he was aware of their presence.

The Sixth was one of the few guards Harry didn't mind. The Sixth never tried to draw him into conversation when ever he went outside. The Eighth would be showing up before to long. He was always a bit late for his shift. Harry wasn't certain but he thought the others got rather irritated with The Eighth for every time he was late.

The grandfather clock in the dining room down stairs started to chime.

Harry frowned, pulling himself back into the room. Glancing at his own clock on the bedside table he realized it was quarter of ten. This made no sense. The Dursleys should have been home fifteen minutes ago.

Earlier in the evening his Aunt Petunia had told him they were attending the annual neighborhood summer festival. They used to attend when Harry was younger, but ever since he started going to Hogwarts the Dursleys almost seemed afraid to go. They had probably been worried someone might find out about the _'freak'_ living in the same household as them. Harry didn't mind that they were late. Aunt Petunia was a gossip, she would be talking to anyone who would listen until her throat gave out.

Harry walked over to the window, glancing out at Sixth. He smiled at the man's irritated scowl, Eighth was late again, as usual.

Harry was just about to return the window screen to it's rightful place when a loud crack filled the air, and the house rumbled as if it was in an earthquake. Harry dropped the screen in shock. He hadn't been looking directly at the sky right outside his window; but he could have sworn he saw something remarkably like spider webs. It had been shaped in a dome that spread up over the house and out of view.

Searching the ground Harry caught sight of Sixth. He was cornered by four black robed figures, his back against the Dursley's garden fence. Harry rushed to his bedside table and yanked open the top drawer. Reaching in he pulled out his wand and spinning around nearly flew to the window.

Harry reached the opening in time to see Sixth dodge a flash of green light. Before Harry could take aim his guard spun on his heel and, with a _pop_, disappeared.

Harry blinked. Did Sixth just abandon him? Part of him was upset he had just been left alone to deal with four adult Death Eaters. Another part argued that at least no more innocent people were going to die protecting him.

It was just as the four turned around that Harry saw his chance. Taking quick aim at the largest of them he shot off a stunner. The spell hadn't even hit the man when Harry sent a powerful sleep spell at the one in the center. The first went down, but the second spell was off and hit the ground at the Death Eaters' feet.

The fifteen year old didn't get a chance to cast another spell as a cry of "_Crucio_" split the night. He pulled himself back through the window and placed himself at the bottom corner, where he wouldn't be an easy target.

Harry was just about chance a quick look out the window to fire at one of the robed men when suddenly there was another loud crack, but this time it was followed by a shattering sound. Harry glanced at the sky and saw the spider web like dome appear once more before it was shredded.

_'The wards!'  
_  
A crash rumbled through the house and then sounds of people entering the front door. Harry swung around and ran for his door. He managed to drag his trunk in front of the entrance, glad it opened inwards, just as the first Death Eater reached the top of the steps.

Harry started casting locking spells and other wards but before he could finish the door was blasted open, throwing him across the room. He hit the wall below the window and a soft crack was heard.

As he was hugging his pained rib, Harry looked up to see Lord Voldemort, himself standing in the doorway.

"Well, well Harry Potter, getting to you was far easier then I expected," The Dark Lord smirked, "I thought that the old fool would have more then a blood ward in place, there really not that difficult to get rid of once the blood relative used to sustain it is killed."

Harry gasped, "No! Aunt Petunia can't be..."

Voldemort laughed, his serpentine face appearing even less human as he did so.

He raised his wand and aimed it strait at Harry's heart, still grinning broadly. "Not just her."

Harry stared at the inhuman thing in front of him. He clenched his jaw. His parents had been stolen from him, Sirius, and now what little remained of his family was gone. A pressure was building behind the bridge of his nose. No one hurt his _family_.

There was a loud bang and Voldemort was thrown off his feet through the open doorway and into the wall across the hall. Two Death Eaters ran into sight to check on their lord. One of them pulled his wand and hit Harry with a Cruciatus Curse. Harry screamed. His very blood felt like it was on fire.

"Enough, Johnston!"

The curse was lifted and Harry found himself on his side under the window, his cheek stinging from were it had been rubbing against a rough floorboards. He attempted to draw a breath only to gasp in pain coming from his chest. He couldn't remember ever being in so much agony before, not even at the end of the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

Voldemort, his eyes blazing strode across the room to Harry and gave him a swift kick in the ribs. Harry cried out as he heard another one of his ribs crack. There was blood in his mouth where he had bitten his tongue.

Voldemort placed his wand against Harry's shoulder, and before the boy could move out of the way the Dark Lord muttered a spell.

"_Lacrimae Carnis_."

Harry screamed as the flesh, from the base of his neck to the tip of his elbow was torn, leaving long gashes from witch blood flowed freely. Just before Harry passed out from pain, another spell was cast, keeping the boy awake.

"You won't be escaping so easily this time Harry Potter. Oh no, I'm going to make you suffer for all the trouble you made me go through."

* * *

Harry existed in a world of pain. He wasn't sure how long Voldemort had been torturing him but he knew it wasn't going to stop.

Opening his eyes he looked up at the serpentine man above him, his vision blurry. He couldn't tell if this was because of all the spells cast on him or if he had lost his glasses. If it wasn't for the pain he wouldn't have been able to tell if he was alive or not.

_'Perhaps I did die and am now in Hell. It certainly feels like it, though I don't know why I'd be there. Maybe I'm being punished for not saving Cedric and Sirius.'  
_  
"Whats the matter Potter? No defiance? No quick come backs?" Voldemort taunted, the smirk on his face could be heard. "You're not as powerful as everyone thought, are you? I had never believed you had any sort of real power or you would have seen the truth and joined me when you had the chance."

Harry grimaced as a flare of fire seemed to go through his veins before glaring at the man, "Oh really," He countered, his voice hardly resembling what it used to be after all his screaming."Then why did you bring a dozen of your obnoxious death munchers just to take out poor, little, defenseless me? Doesn't sound like you were very confident, does it Tom. Whats the matter? Afraid that since my blood is purer then yours you won't be able to defeat me on your own?"

Before Voldemort could articulate a reply there was crack, similar to the one the wards made as they were battered followed by a flash of light. When the light had cleared five cloaked strangers were standing in the small, cramped room. The figure that appeared to be the leader knelt down next to Harry, shooting a voiceless spell at the Dark Lord as his knees touched the floor.

With that one spell all hell broke lose. Harry tried to keep track of who was hit with what spell but after the Death Eater Johnston was glued to the ceiling he started to feel rather light headed. Just before he lost conciseness he saw Voldemort back out of the room chanting a long stream of Latin phrases Harry couldn't make any sense out of. Then all was black.

* * *

_'No. How could I let this happen?' _Albus Dumbledore thought as he watched #4 Privet Drive go up in flames, the paint of the blue shutters peeling and turning black.

The Order of the Phoenix had arrived nearly half an hour ago, just after the drop of the original wards to find a new powerful and hostile set in its place. These wards were designed to keep out all outside forces, not even Albus, with all his experience and wisdom could so much as put a dent in them.

Within minutes of their arrival there had come a horrible scream from the second floor.

_'No!' _Albus attempted to once again break through the wards.

Eventually the screams had stopped. For several moments there had been silence, then they started again sounding like his throat could give out at any time.

For some time this went on until suddenly the screams ended and didn't start again. There had been along pause, then the wards had given a tremendous jolt. The Order, seeing their chance launched a set of ward weakeners toward the house. The spells hit the barrier but had no more affect then they did when they first arrived.

Another pause. The Order had been about to try again when Voldemort strode out the front door followed by a handful of his Death Eaters. Seeing Albus he had laughed.

"You're too late old man. Potter will be dead soon," With that the Dark Lord had apparated away. His servants snickered and followed their master's example.

Just then Remus Lupin had let loose a cry and pointed at a window on the second floor. Swinging around Albus saw flame licking at the window's frame.

They watched in horror as the house burned. The fire spread unnaturally fast; it only took a few minutes before the entire house was in flames. Not long after the walls inside the first floor collapsed and #4 caved in on itself. In less than fifteen minutes the house had burned to the ground.

Remus fell to his knees and sobbed. Various other Order members did the same, others just stood there in shock. Alastor Moody seemed to be unable to get enough oxygen and had to sit down on the very same lawn bench Harry had sat on four years before when he had told Dudley he was going to set one of the bushes on fire. They watched the house smolder.

"Albus?" The Headmaster turned and looked at Kingsley. "What happens now?"

Albus looked around as most of the Order watched, some echoing the same question. For the first time in many years me was at a loss for words. These people depended on him for guidance yet he couldn't truly give them any.

Before he could answer there was the pop of someone apparating in. Several Order members leveled their wands at the intruder, without realizing who it was, but Albus recognized him immediately.

"Severus," He greeted tiredly. "What has happened to you?"

What indeed for Severus Snape, potions master of Hogwarts was as pale as fresh snow and his breathing was rugged as though he had run a great distance.

Instead of responding to the Headmaster's question he leaned against the trunk of a tree and looked like he was going to pass out.

The Order just stared at him. The Headmaster approached him and gently laid his hand on the younger man's shoulder, "Severus," he tried again,"What happened?"

The man glanced up into the Headmaster's worried blue eyes before looking away his gaze coming to rest on the burning smolders of #4.

"I'm sorry," Severus whispered quietly, "I'm sorry I wasn't able to warn you of the attack. I... I didn't know... not until He came back claiming to have finished it. I'm sorry."

Everyone watched silently as he gave his apology, wondering at the fact that it was Snape doing the apologizing.

Remus stumbled to his feet and strode over to Severus, grabbed a hold of his robes and slammed him against the tree with all the force his werewolf muscles could muster. "Don't act like you care Snape 'cause I know you don't. You hated James and now the last true connection to him you had to deal with is gone, so don't even pretend to care, you bastard."

Several people gasped at the menace behind Remus's words, he had never been one to easily lose control. Albus stepped forward and pulled the werewolf's hands away from Severus's robes. "That's enough, Remus. Severus may not have liked the boy but he knows how important he is."

The potions master managed to glare at Remus, "If I had wanted the brat to die I would have let him during his first year," he stopped to rub his shoulders where they had connected with the tree. Remus growled, frightening half the order into backing away.

Albus stepped between the two, halting whatever action Remus might have done. "Severus, why are you here?" the Headmaster asked. "You could blow your cover."

Snape laughed harshly, "It doesn't matter anyway."

Albus blinked, he hadn't expected that. "Explain, Severus."

"He's searching for someone, Albus. Someone who, if sided with him, could give him the power to crush any opposition," Snape took a shuddering breath, "I think we should continue this somewhere else," He nodded toward the charred remains of the house."The muggles will be showing up any time now."

Albus nods and signals for everyone to apparate out.

The night was split by several resounding pops and the lawn of #4 Privet Drive was once again empty till the sound of the fire-engines came around the corner waking many of the streets inhabitants.

* * *

_Location: #12 Grimmauld Place, same night. _

The Order's inner circle sat around the kitchen table. All the members and the teens currently staying in the household had been given the devastating news of Harry James Potter's death. Now the most trusted awaited the information their spy, Severus Snape had gathered.

"Severus," Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts and leader of the Order of the Phoenix, glanced at the man sitting three seats from his left. "You said Voldemort has found a new ally?"

The man shook his head. "No he hasn't, at least not yet. He has found out about the existence of a young man with powers that could rival his own, and instead of destroying him as he normally would he is going to attempt to gain the man's loyalty," Here Severus paused not certain how to continue. "This young man is not entirely human."

Several people around him gasped. Albus merely blinked. "Mind explaining that, Severus?"

Severus took a deep breath and nodded. "As I said he isn't quite human. He is half demon-"

"What!" Alastor bellowed interrupting him. "Don't yank our chain, Snape. Everyone who's been taught any real bit of history knows the demon race died out hundreds of years ago. There ain't no way the boy's a demon, part or whole. It's just not possible."

"That's where you're wrong, Moody," Severus snapped. "I have far more knowledge on that particular subject than you ever could."

Albus sat forward in his chair and gazed intently at the younger man. "You know something about this boy everyone else is unaware of, correct?"

Severus shifted uneasily in his chair before replying. "Yes... I've known of the boy's existence since the time of his conception," He stopped speaking to allow the information to sink in.

Even Albus stared at him in shock. "You don't mean...?"

"Yes, I do," Severus ground out keeping his eye sight fixed of his hands as they clenched themselves into fists on the surface of the rough wooden table. "All I knew about the mother is her appearance, the fact she was a pure demon, and her name; Jamilia. Demon women are very assertive. If they chose a human male to mate with, the human rarely, if ever, has any choice."

There was silence until Tonks asked why Voldemort wanted the boy.

Severus nearly growled in frustration, his already stretched patience coming to an end. "Because having someone with any amount of demon blood allied with him would make him unstoppable, _that's_ why."

Alastor glared at Snape showing all his hatred for any and everyone with a connection to the Dark Lord. "You said Voldemort hasn't received the _brat's_ loyalty yet? Why is that?"

The potions master glared back just as fiercely. "One, the Dark Lord doesn't know where my son is. Two, I take offense at the fact you automatically assume he would join Voldemort just because he is part demon, or was it because he's my son?"

Both men were about to fly at each others throats when Albus stepped in. "Enough," They sat back as the Headmaster continued. "Severus, what do you know of you son?"

"More then you would think never having met the boy myself," Snape leaned forward slightly in his seat. "His name is Raven and he turned sixteen three days ago. He lives at a temple in the deserts of Egypt. He is skilled in the art of wizardry. I am sent letters every two to three weeks on his progress from the head monk, Teldrom," he sighed before continuing. "The first letter I received was the fifth of July in '80, the day after he was born. It told me of my son's birth and Jamilia's death only an hour later. They had wished to know what they should do with the child and whether or not I would claim him as my own.

"At the time I was spying on the Dark Lord and there was no sign of the end of the war or that I would even come out alive, a child would be in far to much danger living with me. I wrote Kamen, who was the head of the temple at the time and explained I was in no condition to raise a child and asked them to take care of him, or failing that place him in a family that would do so. Kamen responded saying they would do what they could for the child, he was understanding of my hesitance of taking my son in," He scowled at a stain on the table that was probably from one of the twins' pranks. "But after that one letter I haven't been able to send any others, they all come back unopened. It is... frustrating..." He trailed off.

Albus watched as his younger colleague collected himself. After several seconds of silence had passed Severus continued. "I don't even know if the boy is aware of my existence. All the letters I receive are from Teldrom, and he never passes on any messages or any sign that Raven knows about me. He might believe I care nothing for him and wishes to have nothing to do with me," He sat back in his seat before stating, "That's all I can tell you without intruding on Raven's personal information which you do not need to know.

"Now, what are you going to do about it?"

The Headmaster stood and walked over to Snape and, laying his hand on the younger man's shoulder asked, "Do you wish to see your son?" the man nodded. "Then I believe it is time to go find him. You say you know the location of this temple?" He waited for another nod. "We will leave on the fourteenth, one week from now. After Harry's funeral," Everyone in the room shuddered as though a frigged wind had blown through the room.

"Albus," Moody got to his feet. "Who shall go?"

The Headmaster glanced around at all the faces of the Order members present, "I think the best choices are Remus," The werewolf's head shot up from where it had settled in his hands at the mention of the funeral, "Arther, myself and of course Severus. That will be all, if we bring to many they might feel threatened," He turned as the clock hanging on the kitchen chimed mid-night. "Believe it is time this meeting ended, and I must now tell the new Minister, Rufus Scrimgeour of the night's events."

And with that Albus quietly exited the house to apparate to the ministry, and after several moments had passed the majority of the Order rose out of their chairs and left as well, leaving only Remus Lupin and Severus Snape.

Another moment had passed when Severus arose and walked over to the sink. Filling a tea pot he set it on the stove to boil. He then summoned two china cups and placed a tea bag from one of his pockets in each one. As he waited for the water to heat he watched the werewolf as he stared at the table in front of him. He had always hated the mutt and his brat of a godson but he couldn't deny their deaths had hit the man in front of him hard. He wouldn't be surprised if Lupin gave up completely on life after all that had happened. Even though he had never liked the werewolf he was too important to the Order for him to just break down.

The tea pot whistled and Severus took it off the burner and filled both cups, watching as the herb packet turned the water a soft brick red, almost the color of blood. He set the pot upon the cooling stove and brought the tea cups over to the table. Placing one on the table before the other man he sat across from him and sipped from his own.

Lupin, for nearly a minute, seemed to not know anyone else was in the room, but then he reached out and gripped the handle of the cup, brought it to his mouth and took a large, almost desperate gulp. Setting it on the table once more, the man leaned back and allowed the tea's calming properties seep into him.

Looking at him the werewolf nodded his thanks and Severus was reminded of the night after Black had died when he had given Lupin the exact same mixture of herbs, knowing the man had almost reached the limits of his endurance. It had had a similar affect then as it did now.

Severus may not have liked him but he understood the wolf. Understood he didn't want words, that they wouldn't change things. He quickly drained the rest of his own calming tea and silently thanked himself for always carrying around a few of his herb mixes, he would often sit in this same kitchen and drink the tea after one of the Dark Lord's meetings. Rising out of his chair he returned the werewolf's nod and placed the china in the sink before striding through the open door.

He knew the werewolf understood as well the small kindness would change nothing between them.

Now all he had to do is prepare to meet his son.

* * *

A/N: To those who have read my other stories; I am sorry there has not been any updates but I seem to have hit a snag in the story layouts, such as not having any. Black Bird has 27 pages of notes written for it and I write more at school every day. Most of the typing takes place when I have the patience to sit down and allow my fingers to feel like they want to fall off.

With the chapter word count being more than all three chapters of EtD put together I feel proud of myself but I wish to know what you readers think, would you like longer chapters like this that will take longer to update or shorter chapters that don't take as long?

Flamers will be ignored.


	2. Truths

**_Chapter 2, Truths_**

_Location: Egyptian Temple, Middle of desert, Monday, July 8 1996, early morning_

Harry awoke slowly, unaware of his surroundings. His eyes flitted open to see pale alabaster walls. Blinking lethargically he glances around wondering tiredly why he wasn't in his room at Privet Drive. The walls and ceiling were in the same almost cream colored stone while the floor was made from what appeared to be granite. On the wall opposite the bed was a door that must lead out to the rest of the building. To the right of the door was a writing desk, to the left, a clothes dresser.

Harry sat up abruptly the moment his brain had processed the room around him, ignoring sore muscles and the intense heat of the room. After a few seconds of near panic he remembered the attack. He dropped his head into his hands in anguish, the Dursleys were dead. Voldemort had killed them, there was no other explanation as to how he got through the wards. More innocent people had died for him, first Cedric then Sirius and now the rest of his family. Even at their worst he had never wished them dead.

Blearily the rest of the night's events came back to him as well, the torture and the arrival of the other robed men. They must have rescued him, if they hadn't he would have been dead or in one of Voldemort's dungeon cells. He slowly climbed out from under the soft green bed sheets, nearly doubling over from pain as he stood.

Glancing down at himself he grimaced at the white breeches he was wearing before checking over his injuries. There was several long jagged scars running from the base of the right side of his neck to the tip of his right elbow from Voldemort's first curse. There were many more scars along his chest and probably his legs and back as well, most of which he couldn't remember getting. He pressed both hands against his lower rib cage and was relieved to find nothing more than a slight ache.

Harry searched around hoping to find a fresh set of clothes. He found a neat pile on the end of the bed. There was a tunic, under garments, and what appeared to be a pair of long, very baggy breeches. They were all in black. He frowned as he handled them, it was far to hot to be wearing black or breeches. Eventually he shrugged, if the people here wanted him to wear them he really didn't have much of a choice. He made quick work of dressing not wanting anyone to walk in on him without any clothes.

After putting the clothes on he was surprised to find they seemed to cool him down as well as cover most of his new scars. He decided they must have cooling charms on them. Looking the room over again he realized there was no mirror so he couldn't tell how presentable he was. He tried to flatten his hair but like always it bounced all over the place once his hand was removed. Giving up on his hair he walked quickly towards the door and slowly opened it.

Poking his head out he found a lengthy hallway that went a considerable distance to both his left and right. The walls and floor were of the same style as the room he awoke in. Stepping into the hallway Harry could see several doors similar to his own along both sides of the hall either way with large double doors at the ends. He headed right, towards the closest of the larger doors, only a few doors down.

Arriving, Harry knocked timidly. Not receiving any response he gently pushed one of the plain double doors open and slipped inside. The room he entered was as large as the Great Hall at Hogwarts, though it only had two long tables and a head table. The floor and walls were made up of a wide variety of stone, most in pale orange or white marble. The ceiling was dark orange alabaster with polished bloodstone inlays to form ancient runes and arcane designs. Harry's mouth hung open in shock and awe at the strange yet beautiful effect the different stones caused.

Harry nearly leapt out of his skin when he heard someone from the front of the room chuckle. His neck cricked as he spun his head around to look at the head table.

The room wasn't as empty as he had thought for seated at the center of the raised head table was a man in simple brown robes. The man smiled and beckoned for him to come closer.

As he approached the man stood and Harry was able to see he was quite tall with short, cropped black and gray hair, and the lines he could see around his eyes and mouth showed he was around fifty or so. After Harry had walked around the table to stand before him the man gave a slight bow that Harry returned awkwardly.

"Sit," The man spoke, his voice soft as he offered Harry the seat next to him. He had a slight accent Harry couldn't place. Harry glanced at the space and saw it was the only one set for breakfast complete with a heaping mound of food. He sat as did the older man, "We have much to discuss but first you should eat. After your ordeal you will need the nutrients to recover."

Harry didn't need to be told twice. He had just finished all he could eat, about half, when he tried to thank the man and all that came out was a strangled croak. Harry dropped his fork and clamped his hands over his mouth. He removed his hands and tried to say 'what', again his voice refused to cooperate. His eyes sought out the older man and silently asked for help.

The man watched him sadly for a moment before reaching out with both hands to feel each side of his throat. Harry cringed in pain as the man started to rub his fingers in small circles right beneath his jawline.

"Don't worry you should be able to talk soon enough though I doubt your voice will ever be the same." The man paused and muttered a few spells, "I am Teldrom Cednin, head monk of this temple. I was one of the ones to help you at your home last night." Harry blinked in shock, after what happened he thought he had been unconscious for longer. Teldrom smiled weakly as he removed his hands, "You should be fine now but don't try to make any high or low pitched tones, they will just make things worse."

Harry nodded and opened his mouth, "Thank-you." He flinched at his voice. It sounded like he was recovering from weeks of strep throat. He sighed, "Well at least I can talk, right? I'm Harry, but I'm sure you knew or you wouldn't have been at Privet Drive." Teldrom smirked in agreement. "You said we have a lot to discuss. Are we going to do that now?"

"Yes," Teldrom said, "But I doubt you will like what I have to say. I think it would be best if I told you the entire tale before you start arguing with me. Would that be suitable?" Harry nodded. _'This doesn't sound good.'_

Teldrom rose from his chair and walked several paces to Harry's right where he stood, hands behind his back, facing away from the nervous teen. "It started sixteen years ago. I had been second under the previous head monk, Kamen when it happened. A pregnant woman had shown up late one night, I don't know how she found this place, and she was in labor. At first I didn't know what she was, her aura was unlike anything I had ever seen. It wasn't until after the child was born and she had past away that Kamen told me she had been a demon.

"Before she had died she gave birth to a healthy baby boy," Harry started to shake his head, looking like someone who knew disaster was coming but was unable to do anything to stop it. "After her son was born she lived only long enough to tell us the name of the child, the wizard father, and her own name, Jamilia.

"After her death we contacted the father through a letter. We asked if he wished to claim the boy. He wrote back saying he was in no condition to care for anyone least of all a child. He asked us to take care of his son or if we couldn't, to place him in a kind family that would treat him well.

"The case was put before the temple council, which has since then been disbanded for corruption. They ruled the half-demon child should be sent away so as not to 'befoul'" He spat the word out, "the temple's purity. We decided the boy should grow up in the country of his father. We brought him to England and sought out a family that would take the child in.

"We found a young couple who had just lost a son in child birth. They were both sorrowful and joyed at another chance to raise a child. We had the couple place various disguising spells on the boy, so no one would ever know that he wasn't their true son. Not even the boy himself." Harry listened to Teldrom with rising horror, there was no way the man meant what he thought he was saying, "We told them we would come back for the child a short time after his sixteenth birthday, when the spells would start to wear off. They knew not the child's heritage." Teldrom smiled softly, "So here we are. I'm sure you can work out the child's identity with all I've given you."

"No!" Harry burst out, before succumbing to a bout of hacking coughs, having forgot his throat's delicate condition. "That's impossible. There's no way. I haven't gone through any changes."

Teldrom placed a hand on the young man's shoulder, hoping to calm him.

"That's where you're wrong, Harry. You have been going through the changes, only they've been to subtle for you to notice them." The boy shook his head rapidly causing his hair to whip around his face and ears. Teldrom sighed, it would take more convincing than that. He waved his hand, silently casting a summoning charm. A side door opened and a small book soar into the room, which Teldrom caught. Opening it to the middle he showed it to Harry.

The pages were filled with photographs of Harry, the page they were on were of the beginning of the break just after the ministry incident at the end of his fifth year. The boy they showed was almost an exact replica of James Potter when he was the same age. Teldrom flipped forward a few more pages to show the most recent shots. The changes between the two was too vast to explain away as a mere growth spurt.

The later's hair appeared much longer and more manageable, though Harry knew it hadn't grown any. The facial features were far sharper, more aristocratic. Harry couldn't help but feel like he had seen a face with a similar appearance before, he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"If you're telling the truth," Harry started weakly, "Why didn't you get me from the Dursley's after my parents died?"

"Use your head, child," Teldrom needled gently, he knew the boy was intelligent enough to figure it out on his own, "Why do you think we didn't retrieve you all those years ago?"

Harry started. Why would they leave him there? He closed his eyes, thinking hard. Why? His eyes flashed open in realization, "Everyone knew about me. Taking me away would have caused an uproar from the entire community. You knew the spells holding my appearance in place wouldn't fade for sixteen years, so you left me there." He suddenly lurched out of his seat. "That means the Dursleys died for nothing! Voldemort could have come at any time. They hadn't needed to die..."

Teldrom stood slowly as not to startle the boy and wrapped an arm around his small shoulders. "Do you believe me then?"

Harry leaned into the touch slightly before answering, "I guess so, it's just so strange thinking everything I've been told since I was a child was a lie." He gave a near hysterical laugh, "Of course, if something bad can happen, it will happen to me."

Teldrom sighed, "It is not entirely horrible, child. You still have some family."

"That's true," Harry remarked without enthusiasm, his father probably didn't want him or else he would have claimed him all those years ago, "Hey, what do I look like without the charms?"

Teldrom smiles, "You look a lot like your father."

"Oh, you're so much help." Harry remarks sarcastically with a sneer, unaware that, even with the charms he was the spitting image of his father. "Who is he?"

Teldrom sat back down and signaled for the boy to do the same, "I know you are not going to like this so I shall tell you a bit more about him before I reveal his identity." Harry blinked, he didn't like the sound of that. "As I told you, your father wrote to us saying he wished us to do what we thought was best for the you. He was very concerned with that. He spoke of the danger you would be in were you to be raised by him. After the first letter he sent us we erected powerful wards that would keep out any letter bearing owls. It wasn't much of a change since we never received owls any way.

"We have been keeping watch on both you and your father, and have sent him letters concerning your health and well fare." Harry glares at him muttering a few choice words about spying on people. Teldrom ignores him. "Our sources say he is always relieved and cheered to receive the letters."

"That's all well and good, but that doesn't tell me who he is." Harry cut in with exasperation.

"Have patience, child." Teldrom admonished. "He is one you have already met and are not particularly fond of." _'Joy' _Harry thought, _'Why doesn't he just say it?'_ "His name is Severus Snape."

_'NO WAY!'

* * *

_

_Location: Potion Master's chambers, Hogwarts, Monday, July 8 1996, night_

Severus Snape exited his bathroom, wearing a pair of black bed trousers, his hair damp from his shower.He glances around the room.

It was a simple living room, two worn armchairs sitting in front of a medium sized fire place. Between the two chairs was a small coffee table that held a few potion and dark arts books from the shelf lining one of the walls. The other walls bore doors to other rooms. The floor was covered by a forest green mesh carpet not unlike one of the Slytherin colors.

He took a seat in the chair to the right and gazed into the dieing embers blazing in the fireplace, his thoughts on his son. He was almost tempted to enter his room and pull out all the letters Teldrom had sent him telling of his son's various childish exploits and some not so childish ones.

He chuckled as he remembered one of the earlier ones telling him how Raven managed to convince one of the older boys to lick an icicle on their one trip to Poland one winter. The boy, who was considered by most as a bully had gotten his tongue stuck and spent five minutes screaming in panic as the adults managed to remove the ice. This was much like what most of the letters conveyed.

The man smiled gently, a sight that would send any of his students running in fear. His son sounded like a Slytherin. No doubt if he came to Hogwarts this year that's the house he would be in.

His smile faded as he wondered whether Raven knew who he was. Did he even know if his father was alive? Severus hadn't received any letters from him and the head monk, Teldrom never passed on any messages, no questions, no sign Raven knew he existed. None of the owls that brought the letters stayed long enough for him to pen a reply and no owl he sent could find the temple, though he was aware of it's location.

Severus sighed. He would know soon enough. In only a week he would have all the answers.

* * *

_Location : Headmaster's office, Hogwarts, Monday, July 8 1996, night_

Albus sat behind the desk in his office sorting through papers, not truly seeing them. So Severus has a son and a half demon son at that. His eyes twinkled as he remembered how Severus had defended his son when Alastor had insulted him. Even he, Albus Dumbledore had almost given up hope the young potions master could show anything other than anger, hatred, and contempt for anyone but the headmaster and himself, and sometimes not even the later.

He shook his head hoping, more for Severus's sake than anything else that the boy, Raven was on the side of light.

Or neutral.

Neutral would be the next best thing.

* * *

He sat by a roaring fire, far closer to the flames than any normal person could.

He had to find the half-breed. Things were moving far to quickly.

The half human boy had to be found. The fate of the world was in the balance.

"Raven must be found or all will be lost."

* * *

A.N.

Alright! Chapter 2 is done and far faster than I would have thought possible considering my inability to work when there is nothing else to do.

I'm curious as to what you think about the guy at the end. I hadn't planned to put that in there but it fits my plot line so I thought OK, since it was one of those ideas that get stuck in your brain and wont go away.

For those that didn't catch it the Poland incident took place in England and Dudley was the bully. Teldrom twisted the telling of the event.


	3. Ritual

**Last Time** :_"That's all well and good, but that doesn't tell me who he is." Harry cut in with exasperation._

_"Have patience, child." Teldrom admonished. "He is one you have already met and are not particularly fond of." 'Joy' Harry thought, _'Why doesn't he just say it?' _"His name is Severus Snape."_

_**'NO WAY!'**_

_**Chapter 3, Ritual**_

"What?"

"It's true."

Harry stared at the man wondering when the world went insane. There was no way.

"He hates me. There is no way I can be the git's son." Harry felt his temper rising. It was preposterous. If Teldrom didn't look so serious he would have laughed.

Teldrom scowled at him as if he had known what the boy was thinking.

"He doesn't hate you, but Harry Potter, son of his dead rival James Potter. He doesn't even know the real you."

"Exactly," Harry exclaimed, "He is so vindictive he is willing to show cruelty to a student over something that happened before I was born."

Teldrom sighed in frustration before answering Harry's challenge, "Harry, he isn't the only person who acts that way, he's just one of the few who has turned such an attitude toward you." He looked the young man in the eye. "Can you think of anyone you know and like that has acted the same way?"

Harry blinked, taken aback. His first thought was to deny liking someone like that. But then he remembered what he saw in Snape's Pencieve. Slowly his mind turned to his Gryffindor friends and their treatment of the Slytherins. Harry blushed in realization.

Teldrom smiled although it clearly wasn't with amusement.

"I see you've figured it out." He stood and walked around to Harry's other side, placing a hand on his shoulder. "People do things for many reasons, Harry, and it's not always the most apparent one. I won't say his treatment of you was acceptable, nor will I ever, but I do want you to know he didn't hate you personally."

Harry closed his eyes feeling like the world was converging upon him. He understood everything Teldrom was telling him but all he could think about was Snape's biased remarks all the years he had known him.

_'Late again, Potter?'_

_'So you think you know more than anybody else in class, Potter?'_

_'Ten points from Gryffindor for your cheek, Mr. Potter.'_

No matter what Harry did, no matter how hard he tried, Snape would find some way to humiliate him. Publicly. The man just couldn't seem to distinguish between Harry and James Potter. Harry's hands clenched into fists as they rested in his lap. Snape just couldn't see through past grievances.

Suddenly his eyes flew open. He swung his head around to see Teldrom now stood directly behind him.

"Wait!" Harry said, his heart thumping dangerously fast. "If I'm Snape's son than how will the other Gryffindors react?" He allowed nervously when Teldrom didn't answer. "They- they'll treat me like the Slytherins, won't they. They will act like Snape."

Teldrom looked on as the demon child worked himself toward having a break down. He had known his father's identity would hit him hard and had tried to ease the boy along so this wouldn't happen. He had failed, the boy had nearly reached his breaking point. He frowned, he really didn't know how to deal with teenagers. He hoped the boy could handle being treated like an adult, that he was mature enough.

"Harry," the boy continued to stare at him as if he couldn't really see him. "I know this must be hard for you but you can't let this destroy you." No response, "Understand, Harry, you are still the same inside as you were before. It is not as bad as you think."

"How is it not that bad?" Distant. Emotionless.

"Haven't you always wished to have your parents back? To have a true family?" Teldrom cringed at his rather hopeless, desperate optimism. There wasn't much anyone could do to help someone in such a state. It was something they had to get through on their own.

But it had done something, although for good or for ill he didn't know.

The boy turned away from him, a look of deep thought on his face. Several moments passed before he looked him in the eye again.

"Can-can we talk about Sn- my father later?" he sounded almost afraid.

Teldrom smiled. The boy was beginning to believe him.

"Of course." The boy smiled weakly. "But first I must tell you your father thinks you've been living here your entire life." The boy frowned. "We must decide how we are to proceed. Everyone believes you are dead. You can no longer go by the name Harry Potter."

"Than what name will I use?" Harry clearly didn't like the sound of that.

"You should go by the name your mother gave you, the name your father knows you as; Raven Snape."

"Raven?" the young man scrunched his face up. Teldrom nearly laughed.

"Yes, is that acceptable?" Harry nodded. "Excellent. Raven, what do you wish to do now?"

"Um..." Harry, now named Raven, blinked. "You said something about the charms on me breaking down. How long will that take and what else will change?"

Teldrom returned to his seat, glancing around the room as he thought about the boy's question.

"On it's own it could take up to a month, although I think it best if we remove the spells as soon as possible." Raven sighed. "As to what other changes might occur, one of the spells cast was a suppressor."

"Suppressors?" Raven suddenly looked quite alarmed.

"Suppressor," Teldrom stated calmly, "There is only one and it has already started to fade. It only blocks your demon powers."

"Oh," The boy relaxed slightly. "What type of powers? What can I do?"

"The most obvious so far is being able to sense the presence of others." Raven didn't seem to comprehend the meaning of his words. "I'm sure you noticed the order guards stationed around Privet Drive."

"You mean I could tell they were there because I'm half demon?" The boy had paled. He paused before continuing. "Wait, some of them would speak to me so they really weren't trying to hide from me."

Teldrom ground his teeth as he prayed to every god he had ever heard of for patience. Surely the boy could reason all of this out on his own.

"The only reason they stopped trying to shield their presence was because you could find them. That doesn't mean anybody else would have noticed them."

For several minutes there was silence. Teldrom watched as Raven began fiddling with the ties of his tunic, his eyes fixed on some indistinguishable spot above the doors on the far wall.

"How," Raven began slowly, uncertain. "How do you know so much about the order?"

_That_ caught the monk off guard. _'Of all the things the boy could have asked he questions that?'_

"I have several people working in the order as well as the ministry and the death eaters."

Raven nodded. "Is that how you knew about the attack?"

Teldrom decided to end the subject before it moved into dangerous territory as it seemed to be approaching. "Raven, you will know in time but now it is time for you to return to your room." Seeing the boy was about to argue he continued. "You have not fully recovered. You need your rest."

Raven gave a frustrated sigh.

"When will we remove the spells?"

"Tomorrow, child. The sooner the better."

Raven bit his lower lip. On the one hand he really hated the idea of Snape was his father but... Teldrom didn't seem to be lying. He sighed once more; everything always happened to him.

He glanced at his right hand where the words 'I must not tell lies' remained carved into his skin. He brought his other hand over and began running his fingers over the pale scars.

Teldrom stood slowly, "Come, I shall walk you to your rooms." Raven rose to his feet and followed the older man from the hall.

As they walked along the hallway Teldrom explained they would need to perform a complex ritual to remove both the disguising spell and the suppressor. Raven really didn't hear much of what was said other than "start at seven" and "will last twelve hours."

How would everyone react about this? What would Sirius have thought? Raven clenched his jaw as a wave of sorrow over came him. He gasped, his chest constricting. He tried to push the memories away as he had since the night at the ministry.

Raven didn't realize he had come to a halt as he closed his eyes trying to keep a grasp on the present.

"Raven?" His eyes shot open. Teldrom was standing in front of him with a look of concern on his face.

"What?"

"You tell me. One minute you're following me, the next you stopped." Teldrom tilted his head to the side. "You okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine." Raven looked down at his feet. "I was just thinking about Si- my godfather."

"I see." He could hear the sympathy as Teldrom spoke.

Raven raised his head to meet the older man's gaze.

"I'm tired." He paused. "Can we continue?"

Teldrom didn't say anything as the turned and lead Raven a few doors down. Opening the door he revealed the room Raven had awoken in earlier.

"This will be your bedroom for as long as you are here."

Raven nodded as he walked into the room and collapsed onto the bed. He was beginning to get a headache.

Teldrom was about to leave when the teen sat up.

"What will I tell my friends? My-my father?"

"We'll figure that out in time."

The boy nodded as he fell back against the pillows. It wasn't until Teldrom left that he let the full weight of everything that had happened fall upon him. The death of Sirius, his torture at the Dark Lord's hands, and now this.

He curled around himself. He wasn't even a Potter, he was Raven Snape. He didn't know how to feel about that. He had a live parent. He maybe Snape but still. He had the one thing he always wanted but...

His mind turned to the night before and he let loose an involuntary whimper. He had never believed he could be so afraid or in such pain. Most of that night had been a blur. He had been helpless.

Raven buried his face into the pillows and began to sob.

* * *

_Location : Unknown, July 8Th, 11:58 pm_

This is getting ridicules. How is he supposed to grab the boy if they keep moving him?

He suppressed a sigh. If this lasted much longer the others would find the boy before him.

He rose from the large slab of marble that was to be used in the reconstruction of the Arntix. Turning he strode toward the edge of the clearing where the shadows from the moonlight on the trees made it nearly imposable to see for any great distance.

Slowly the man faded, as if becoming part of the shadows. Moments later the clearing and the surrounding forest were empty of all life except for the crickets.

* * *

_Location : Temple, Meeting Room, July 9Th, 6:35 am_.

Raven shifted nervously as he watched Teldrom finish a elaborate design upon the floor of the room he had met the monk in the day before. The symbol appeared to be a circle that contained a square, each corner touched the line of the circle. Within the square was another circle, just large enough for a person to sit in, its edges brushed each side of the square. Every blank space of the outer circle and the square was filled with ancient runes.

_'Wish I had taken Ancient Runes instead of Divination.'_

Teldrom rose to his feet rubbing his back after being bent over for so long.

"Done." He examined his work. "Well, we can get started at any time."

Raven approached him apprehensively.

"How are we going to do this?"

"First you sit in the center and I do the rest. After I begin the spell work you will most likely go into a trance. There is very little for you to do during that, in fact you will probably lose track of time all together."

Raven frowned, he hated not knowing what was going on around him. It made him feel vulnerable.

"Aside from waiting until they wear off, is this the only way?"

"Yes."

He groaned and carefully stepped into the inner circle. Teldrom had spent nearly an hour working on those runes, he would probably be killed if he smudged any. He slowly lowered himself to the floor. He looked up at the older man.

"What happens if something goes wrong?"

"Don't worry, if anything happens you will remain unharmed."

Raven had just realized Teldrom hadn't said anything about what would happen to _him_, when he began to chant the opening of the spell.

He felt it take effect immediately, it was similar to what would happen right after drinking a vial of Dreamless Sleep. Slowly he began to feel something strange with his hair. Then a tingling along his skin all over his body. Finally he felt a twinge of pain as his bones shifted slightly to form the true structure of his body.

* * *

_Three hours later..._

Teldrom sighed as he finished the first and easiest part of the spell, removing the charms on his appearance. The original spell work must have broken down far more than he had anticipated. It had only taken three hours to remove each and every strand of the charm web that had completely covered the boy. Half the time he had expected.

Now for the hard part. The suppressors wouldn't be destroyed so easily, or painlessly.

After only half an hour of chanting he felt the first cut grace his cheek. He desperately hoped these spells had broken down like the last ones.

* * *

_Five hours later, 2:50 pm._

Raven gave a quiet moan as he sat up wondering when he had lied down in the first place. He glanced around him at the symbol on the floor, surprised to find most of the white markings had been burned black. He shakily rose to his feet as he looked for Teldrom.

"Awake already, Raven?"

Raven stumbled slightly in shock. He awkwardly turned to see Teldrom sitting on the end of the head table. He made his way to him trying not to trip over his own feet as he went.

It wasn't until he was within arm's reach of the man that he saw the blood. There wasn't a lot of it and Teldrom didn't seem to be too badly injured but it startled him.

"What happened?"

Teldrom cocked his head to the side and gave a small smile.

"Your demon powers back lashed." Raven stared at him in horror. "Don't worry. It's nothing but a few scrapes and bruises. I will be fine."

Raven was still uncertain but he moved on to another matter that was bothering him.

"Why am I having such a difficult time walking?"

At that Teldrom laughed.

"Most of it is caused by your slightly different body structure, the rest is from your new height." He continued to smile. "You've probably grown about two inches. Even after you get the hang of walking you'll be whacking your elbows on everything."

Raven made a sour face. Just what he needed.

Teldrom gingerly slid off the table and began to slowly walk toward the door. Raven rushed forward as fast as he could as the man stumbled but caught himself. He reached out to steady the other man.

"Oh, I'm fine." Teldrom waved him away. "I just haven't done such a magical work since I helped place those spells on you when you were a baby. All you're doing is making me feel old."

Raven blinked in shock. Teldrom was one of the ones to put the charms on him?

They slowly made their way into the hallway and entered the first room on the right. It was similar in size to Raven's room but it was set up as a sitting room. Several arm chairs were placed in a circle in the center of the room.

Teldrom stepped around one chair and sat, settling into the soft cushions. Raven cautiously followed suit, his hair falling down into his face brushing his nose and cheeks. He gasped in shock. Carefully reaching up he took a hold of his hair.

"Did," He broke off in a strangled squeak as his throat protested. He coughed for a moment, then tried again. "Did my hair grow? It seems longer than before."

"It didn't grow, Raven." Teldrom said quietly. "Your hair was that long, it simply has a different texture now. You will probably need a slight hair cut to straiten it out."

"Oh."

There was a long pause.

"How do you feel?"

Raven blinked. How _did_ he feel? He really wasn't sure. He knew this new body was more comfortable than his old one, it gave him a sense of belonging. It was everything that came with it that made him uncertain. How does one deal with being half demon and the son of a man who had always treated you like dirt? He shrugged.

"I know it is difficult for you, but you have to make the best of it." Teldrom suddenly smiled. "It could have been worse."

"Really?" Raven raised a skeptical eyebrow, unaware of how much he looked like his father. "How so?"

"You could have been Voldemort's son."

"Ewww." Raven chuckled along with Teldrom. "I'm sorry but my god. I mean, Voldemort, reproducing? Ewww. That was an image I didn't need. Erk."

"I'm sure most agree with you." Teldrom had begun to say something else when a knock came at the door. The older man sighed and called for the other to enter.

A young man with bronze skin slipped into the room and bowed to Teldrom. Raven had a sneaking suspicion he had met this guy before. If only he could remember when.

"Ah, Osis." Teldrom smiled at the man. "What news do you bring from the Order?"

Raven blinked. So that was where. He must have seen him going to a meeting. Osis glanced at him, uncertain, but at Teldrom's nod began his report.

"I bring news of the death of Harry Potter." Osis swallowed sadly, "Two nights ago Voldemort attacked Privet Drive and killed the boy."

Teldrom stood and paced around the room. "Why didn't you tell me this earlier? Preparations must be made."

"I came as soon as I could." Osis grimaced. "There's more. The Order now knows about the demon boy."

Raven, who had been trying to wrap his mind around the news of his own death was shaken from his thoughts by this pronouncement. Did Osis know the 'demon boy' was here? He tensed.

"What happened, Osis?"

"It seems Voldemort somehow found out about the boy. Snape warned them. They will be coming on the fourteenth."

"Damn, it's too soon." Teldrom made eye contact with Raven and tried to smile. "How many will be arriving?"

"Four: Snape, Lupin, the elder Weasley, and Dumbledore himself."

Teldrom sighed. "Thank you, Osis. If that is all..."

Osis nodded and swiftly left the room.

Raven felt himself relax, but only slightly. "What are we going to do, Teldrom?"

"We will do all we can to prepare you for the upcoming events." He returned to his seat looking older than his years. "We will have to be cautious. There are many things I must teach you if you are to survive this charade."

Raven nodded.

"We only have five days. You need to be trained in your demon magic."

"When will we start?" Raven asked.

"Now."

Raven groaned. He'd been afraid of that.

Teldrom laughed.

* * *

_Location: Hogwarts, Headmaster's Office, July 9, 4:35 pm._

Severus ground his teeth as he was offered another lemon drop. If he had wanted any of those god forsaken candies he would have asked. Why didn't Albus just explain why he had called him up here?

"Severus, my boy," Albus said, "I know this is going to be hard on you but I need to you to tell me everything you can about your son."

He sighed. He really should have expected this.

"I've told you the most important parts, Albus." The old man raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "His name is Raven. His mother was a pure blood demon. I receive letters once, maybe twice a month telling me what Raven's been up too. That's about it."

"What about his powers?" Albus pressed. "Even a half demon would have some impressive abilities."

"Teldrom told me Raven wouldn't come into his powers until sometime in his sixteenth year. He turned sixteen on the fourth, so he may not have any powers at all yet."

"Even so, do you think he would be willing to help the Order?"

Severus scowled as the full understanding of Albus' request sunk in.

"You want him to be a weapon for the Order!" He leapt to his feet with a snarl. "Well I won't let that happen."

"Calm down, Severus." The headmaster looked more tired then the potions master had ever seen him before. "That wasn't what I meant. To be honest, I would be happy if he simply chose to be neutral. I meant no offense."

Severus glared at the man for a moment more before returning to his seat.

"I have no wish to speak on the subject of Raven at this time." He said, "Was there anything else you wished to discuss with me?"

"Oh yes," Dumbledore gave a grin his eyes twinkling, "How is this year's syllabus coming along?"

It wasn't until some time later as Severus was leaving that Albus brought up his son again.

"You know, my boy?" Albus said as Severus walked down the stairs to the statue. "After your outburst earlier you have proved that you would make a wonderful father."

Severus froze, every muscle in his body tensing. He heard a chuckle behind him as Dumbledore shut his office door.

_'Huh?'_

* * *

_I am so sorry this chapter took this long! I wrote and rewrote this so many times that I felt like putting my fist through the computer screen and taring up my notebooks in frustration. I'm still not entirely happy with how it came out and it will probably be redone at some latter point. I corrected part of the first chapter that mentioned Raven's birthday. It is now officially on the 4th of July in 1980._


	4. Father?

_Holy crap, talk about a delayed update. My goodness. I'm sorry for how long this has taken. Real Life has been killing me. And for those of you who thought Harry took Snape being his father well, well think again._

_**Chapter 4, Father?**_

_Location: Egyptian Temple, Middle of desert, Monday, July 8 1996, dawn_

Raven sprinted through the long winding hallway, the breeze filtering through his wavy, black hair. His bare feet struck the alabaster floor silently, powerful legs thrusting him forward. His back muscles flexed in anticipation despite the unsavoury sight he knew he would find.

_"Your Father has arrived."_

Snape was here. If he wasn't so focused on running he would have spat a curse.

_"They're at the border. Would you bring them here?"_

He snarled as he flew around a corner, not heeding the enraged shout of the monk he nearly collided with; as if they needed a reason tho treat him with disdain.

There, at the end of the hallway, he could see the incoming sunlight streaming in from the courtyard. Propelling himself through the archway, he spread his wings and beat them rapidly to gain altitude.

Thirty meters up his eyes finally finished adjusting to the abrupt light and he looked out over the horizon. The sun hadn't been up more then an hour so the desert wasn't a bed of coals quite yet, for which Raven was grateful.

Scanning the boundaries of his vision he tried not to become entwined in the rapture of flying or the beauty of the terrain. It was hard not to get caught up in the rhythmic beating of his wings.

He returned his attention to the temple, his new home, and searched briefly for the road that lead travellers and supply trains to a night of safety and peace from the harsh land. He followed it carefully; he didn't want to miss their 'guests.' He wondered idly who else would have come.

He dropped until his feet were nearly skimming the dusty path, his wings kicking up sand clouds behind him. He could see four figures in the backdrop of the desert but the rising heat and shifting sands were making it difficult to make out anything distinctive.

Raven flared his wings and touched down, coughing as he inhaled dust into his lungs. Stumbling out of the floating sand he patted at his tunic and pants. Looking up he realised the group in the distance had stopped.

He sighed.

Should he wait for them to finally come; he could see them slowly begin moving in his direction once more. He almost imagined he saw Snape's billowing black robes.

He snickered. His father would not be wise to wear such clothes here. Already the day's heat was settling into his onyx feathers; he would need to be inside before it got too scorching or his beautiful wings would suffer, and him with them.

He pulled the offending appendages in close to himself, like a cloak, to act as a shield against the sun, and to keep them out of the way.

Now he waited.

Sitting himself down in the soft sand at the side of the road he pondered what to say when his father arrived. What could he say?

He fingered the talisman he had received from Teldrom his third day at the temple. He ran his fingers along the cold metal seeking out grooves in the miniature raven. Without this necklace their entire story would fall apart.

"_Hello?_" He rose to his feet, sliding the talisman back under his tunic's neck line. Standing a short distance away was the order.

He recognised Dumbledore instantly; it was impossible not to. The red-head on the far left was too young to be Mr. Weasley and, on closer inspection, was revealed to be his eldest son, Bill. To Dumbledore's left was the unmistakable form of Remus Lupin, who looked far more worn than Raven had ever seen him; beyond that, for the first time in the teen's memory, he appeared truly defeated.

But what drew Raven's attention was the figure standing between Bill and the headmaster.

Severus Snape the old, looming bat.

And yet, Raven thought gazing at the man from under the fringe of his pitch black hair, he's not looking so old, looming, or bat-like today. He had to hold back a snicker at the pale blue shirt and tan trousers the man was wearing. Even his face was different, less stressed. His hair, while still greasy, didn't seem so disgusting. Maybe it was the lighting.

Raven didn't know how he should feel at seeing the man again.

He had a family. A screwed up one, but still.. His father might not be so nasty to him now that "Harry Potter" was gone.

And yet the man had abandoned him. How does one respond to such an act?

"_Are you from the temple_?" Bill asked as he approached, slightly ahead of the others. Of course they would bring Bill, he was probably the only order member who knew the language and wasn't on some other mission.

"_I am_" He bowed respectively to the group as they came to a halt less than three meters from him. He bit the soft flesh on the inside of his cheek. 'I'm not ready for this. They're going to find out.' "_I was sent to bring you to our home_."

"_You knew we would be here?_" The red-head asked, startled.

"_There are wards around the border_." Raven laughed lightly. Bill looked discomforted, probably due to it being his job to sense wards.

"Bill," Dumbledore stepped forward so he was abreast with the other, younger, man. "What has the boy said?"

"Would you prefer that I speak English?" The four flinched, startled, when he spoke and Raven felt like joining them, abet for a different reason. No matter how many times he heard himself speak English he couldn't get used to his new, foreign accent. The wonders a magical talisman could achieve. They however only heard the slight rasp left over from Voldemort's torture.

"That would be helpful." Raven nodded at the headmaster as his gaze drifted back to his father and his heart began to race. They made eye contact abruptly and Raven could see recognition and horror spread across the older man's expression.

"Raven?"

He tensed at the whispered name. This was the moment of truth; how Snape treated him now would set the base for their relationship for the future.

The others had frozen and with a quick glance Raven could see realisation dawn on there faces. They seemed to be waiting for what was to come as much as he was.

"Is it really you?"

Raven scowled, all his pent up anger seeping to the surface. How dare this man only now show an interest in him?

"So what if I am?" He demanded fiercely. "It's not like you ever cared in the past."

He was gratified to see the older man's eyes twitch, from anger or otherwise, Raven didn't know. He ruthlessly smothered any feelings of guilt at the possibility of causing his father any pain. Whether at the Dursley's or at the temple his life would have been a living hell. Snape deserved all the pain he was getting.

Snape, for his part stared at Raven for several long moments before, to the boy's astonishment, he bowed his head in apparent shame. It was impossible to see through the veil of hair guarding his father's face but the slump of his shoulders told all.

"You're wrong, Raven." The whispered words drew a faint growl from the half-demon. "You have every reason to be angry. I'm not saying you don't. But you're wrong in thinking I never cared."

"Angry?" Raven snarled. "You think I'm angry? You abandon me in a hostile environment where anything could have happened to me! You never even came to check up on me! Why do you think they gave you the location to the temple in the first place? It certainly wasn't for owl purposes." Snape struggled briefly for a response before Raven cut him off. "You know what? Forget it." He turned away, back towards the temple. "I don't care. It doesn't matter. Let's get out of this heat."

With his back turned to the others he didn't see his father's flinch, nor the hidden pain in his eyes.

* * *

Severus pulled his shoulder out from under Albus's hand. He didn't need useless platitudes. What he needed was for his son to talk to him. Listen to him at the very least. However, his son was striding away from them at a punishing pace and they hurried to catch up. He made a point of striding up next to Raven, though he didn't speak. He merely observed.

His son was shorter than he had expected, though in hindsight it wasn't that startling, after all, his mother's height hadn't been overly impressive. He was a beautiful blend of both his parents; Severus's angular cheek bones and lank hair, and his mother's pert nose and large doe eyes, though the colouring was certainly and gift of his own. He had almost feared Raven would have had Jamilia's unnaturally bright blue eyes. He also seemed to have inherited Severus's build as well. All straight lines and not an ounce of fat.

He was dressed simply, from what little Severus could see under the strange black cloak he was wearing around his shoulders. A cream tunic and black trousers. Both appeared well tailored. Soft tan leather boots came half way to his knees. All pointed toward a life of moderate wealth in a small community such as temple life would be. His eyes drifted back to the cloak. Curious.

Apparently he wasn't the only one to think so.

"Interesting style, my boy." Albus said, a soft smile gracing his lips. "I've never seen such material. Where did you come across it?"

Raven glanced back at the headmaster, not even pausing as his sight passed Severus over. "I didn't come across it. It came to me."

With that the cloak flared outward forcing Severus to leap backward to avoid collision. There was a billow of sand they had to shield their eyes from. When the dust had settled Raven stood facing them, a massive pair of wings spread around him. There was an almost arrogant smirk on his face that was entirely ruined by the single tear that slipped down his cheek.

"This is my curse."

As suddenly as they had expanded they were gone, pulled in close to his body and again he was shrouded in his cloak of black feathers. They watched in silence as Raven resumed his stride up the barren road.

Severus swiftly returned to his place at his son's side.

"How is it a curse?"

Raven stared resolutely ahead. "They tell the whole world I am a monster."

"Monster?"

His son chuckled darkly without an hint of humour, "Isn't that what a demon is? Isn't that why you didn't want me? Most parents don't abandon their children unless there is something wrong with the child."

Severus stumbled, his chest constricting. Is that what his son thought? That his own father thought he was a monster? A creature not worth having?

"Raven," He began, uncomfortable with their conversation being listened in on by the others. He glared back at them and Albus slowed his pace and signalled for Weasley and Lupin to do the same. Once the three were out of immediate earshot he continued. "My reasons for not taking you in are many and all of them are complex, but none of them are because there is something wrong with you. And you are not a monster."

Raven turned and fixed him with a violent glare. He opened him mouth, no doubt about to deliver a angered tirade. But then he closed it again and frowned. It was several moments before the boy spoke, and even then he didn't look at Severus but at the growing structure in the distance.

"Why?" The words were soft and, dare Severus say it, fragile. He sighed.

"That's a difficult question to answer." His son shot him a dark look under his fringe. "Peace, Raven. The main reason at the time would have to have been the dark lord."

"You mean the half-blood bastard who killed all those people before I was born."

Severus gaped for a moment in shock. Recovering quickly he nodded. "An interesting way to put it, but yes. At the time I was a spy, passing information to Albus Dumbledore, the old man behind us." Here Raven turned to look over his shoulder at the others, verifying they were still there. "It was a terrifying time. No one knew who to trust or if the dark lord would attack their neighbourhood next. After my encounter with Jamil-your mother in August of '79 things proceeded to grow worse for me. With all that was happening, it was the darkest time of my life.

"Then, nine months later I received a letter from the head monk at the time. He told me of you, and your mother's death." He could see Raven flinch out of the corner of his eye. A soft spot. Now he knew at least one thing, aside from himself, the boy probably wouldn't want to talk about. "I won't say I was upset at the news. But it changed things. I was deep into the dark lord's ranks at the time, ferrying what information I could the Albus. I couldn't take in a child, certainly not one the dark lord would try his hardest to manipulate into a weapon at his disposal."

"And what about after?" Raven asked. He no longer sounded angry, but resigned. "Surely you could have taken me in after the dark lord had fallen."

Severus sighed weakly. This was one of those loaded questions he had hoped to avoid.

"Yes, theoretically I could have." He steadfastly refused to glance down at his son. "However, many of the dark lord's followers were still free, and there was a strong possibility the dark lord would return."

Raven stared resolutely in front of him as the road wound its way up a small rise to pass through a cluster of bolders.

"So," He said softly, a strange emotion he had yet to hear colouring it. "It didn't matter that aside from Teldrom, there wasn't a single person willing to speak a kind word to me. It didn't matter that I have scars left over from their treatment of me. It doesn't matter at all how much pain I went through every single day. All that mattered was that I couldn't be used against you."

"No!" Severus was horrified. How could the boy think that? What had the people here done to him? "Raven, that's not-"

He reached out to grab his son's shoulder but was viciously shaken off.

"Don't touch me!" Raven turned to him with a snarl. "I hate you. If you had even once shown any interest in me, then maybe my life wouldn't have been living HELL! Humans, you think words make everything better. You make a mistake and say you're sorry and everything is ignored, but you never actually learn. You make the same errors over and over but rarely face the penalties because everyone is so damn forgiving. I'm not like you. Actions are what matter to me. If you CARED so much you would have at least visited. Even just once. I hate you!"

With that Raven spread his wings and took flight, kicking up dust and rubble, forcing the four adults to shield their eyes. Severus, anticipating his son's move, swiftly dodged out of the small cloud of debree and rushed up the road after the shadowy form as it rose higher into the air and flew toward the temple. He should have waited to explain after Raven had calmed down from first meeting him. _Bloody brilliant, Severus. Antaganize him, why don't you._

Reaching the top of the rise he took his eyes of of the dark figure above and beyond him and lowered his gaze to make sure he wouldn't run into anything. As he caught sight of the massive structure before him he couldn't help stumbling to a halt.

_My god..._

* * *

Teldrom was at his desk filling out reports on the progress of one of their new apprentices when the door to the room was violently thrown open. He had just enough time to stand and catch sight of a black colored blur before his papers were scattered to the floor as his charge leaped over the desk and latched himself to Teldrom's chest. He could feel the boy's still too thin arms wrap around him.

"Please," Came a desperate whisper. "Please don't make me go. He doesn't want me."

* * *

_Again, I am sorry for how long this has taken. I've been having some medical problems and anxiety issues. I am also sorry with how short it is. My muse has been flitting from one story line to another without even looking at this one. Looks like an up hill battle from here. I apologize._


End file.
